


Don't Mess With Me

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poor Lucius, Pranks, annoyed Tom Riddle, oc falls into HP universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: No one really knew as to why or how she showed up there in that room but the one thing they knew for sure was that she saved them from going down a path of destruction.orOC falls into the Harry Potter universe and changes things.





	1. Where am I?

In a small house away from the city the sound of a phone ringing could be faintly heard throughout the house. As it continued to ring on the dresser next to the bed a figure began to stir. The owner of said phone that was still very much asleep blindly grabbed for the phone and brought it to her ear.

“Hello?”  
“Hey, Arabella.” It was Ami, a good friend she had known since the 3rd grade.   
In a voice that was still not fully awake she asked, “Why are you calling me this early?”  
Ami giggled, “Girl, its almost noon.”  
“Its still to early for me and this cold ain’t helping either. What do you want?”  
“Aww, I was hoping you’d be better so you’d come with me and Sammy to shop for wedding dresses.” Ami’s older sister Sammy was getting married in a few months so the three of them planned to go to the city to shop for a dress.   
“Sorry. You can just send me a pic of the dress,” she said with a sigh.  
“Okay, I’ll do that. If you get any better call me. Bye.”

“Bye.” Placing her phone back on the dresser Arabella moved to get up. “Agh shouldn’t have done that.” Why was the room spinning? Stumbling toward the door to head to the kitchen she accidently tripped. Not wanting to kiss the floor with her face Arabella quickly put her arms in front of her to brace for the impact as she closed her eyes but after a few seconds of not hitting anything she opened her eyes. The room she was in was completely gone, what was left was a bluish color all around her as she continued to fall. “I’m must be going crazy.” Yet nothing around her seemed to change. Minutes had passed by but she had yet to reach the bottom of whatever…well whatever this was. “How long is this going to take?” In that instant the bluish color began to dissipate. It was as if the portal thing knew what she was asking because a floor appeared beneath her. In anticipation of pain with a screech she braced for impact and it most definitely hurt. Slowing pulling herself up to examine the damage a raspy voice froze her in place.   
“Where did you come from.” Slowing looking up she saw to her surprise Lord Voldemort who had the same look of surprise on his face.

After a few minutes, although in reality it was only a few seconds, Arabella screamed. “Who the hell are you?” Glancing around the unfamiliar room she saw even more people with surprised looks on their faces. “Where am I?” The long blonde haired one that looked suspiciously like Lucius pointed a stick at her.   
“Be quite you shall not be yelling at the Dark Lord.” Letting out a small giggle due to nerves she looked at him.  
“No really who the hell are you people and why do you look like the characters from the book Harry Potter.”  
The Lucius look-a-like looked at her in puzzlement. “I have no idea what book you are taking about but if you are one of Harry Potter’s friends you are very unfortunate to have ended up here my dear.”

Arabella stared him down with a look of distrust. “ How could you not know about the Harry Potter book series? All the books were even made into movies. You must live under a rock to not known any of this.”   
The raspy voice of Lord Voldemort filled the air, “Just what sort of magic did you use to disrupt my meeting?” Much like the Lucius look-a-like he pointed a wand at her. Arabella groaned in annoyance as she felt a headache form.  
“If this is some weird funny prank I’m not enjoying it. I’m still recovering from a cold.”  
With a questioning look the Dark Lord asked, “Well young lady why do you think that this is some prank?”  
“Well how else would you be able to explain this,” she said as she gestured to everything around her in the room. “Magic doesn’t exist.”  
At that comment everyone in the room stared at her as if she had sprouted feathers and a beak.   
“Then how do you explain winding up here in my presence along with a few of my death eaters from …… Where did you come from?” 

“Well to you he truth I was at home recovering from a cold. As I walked towards my bedroom door the room started to spin and the next thing I know I was falling. I was actually falling for quite a while before landing here in front of you. Usually most people would find themselves hitting the ground right after but no I opened my eyes to find myself in some weird portal thingy.” After thinking to herself about the situation she began to ponder whether or not she was going crazy. Did she somehow manage to fall into the Harry Potter universe? Or did she die in the fall and end up in some weird afterlife where everything was Harry Potter themed? 

“Is this the afterlife or something?”  
The Dark Lord look-a-like’s face was full of bewilderment. “Umm…no…. why on earth would you think that?”  
“To narrow down my options.”   
“Okay then. So what is your name?”  
“Arabella Knight.”  
“I’ve never heard of that wizard name before.”  
“That’s because it ain’t no wizarding name. I’m just a normal human or as you would call it a muggle, Lord Voldemort.”  
“If you are a muggle as you say you are then how do you know of this world and who I am?”  
“Well after thinking about it I think the weird portal thingy may have transported me to another universe because in my world all of this is part of a popular book series,” she waved her arms in emphasis around her.

“Preposterous.”  
“Yeah it does sound pretty crazy once you think about it,” she groaned as she held her head. “I would tell you more but this headache is getting to me.”  
After calmly looking Arabella over with his red eyes he waved Narcissa over. “Fairly well. Narcissa please take our guest to a room so she may rest.”  
“Yes my lord.”  
It was now when Pettigrew decided to speak up. “My lord you can’t mean to believe her?” As quickly as those words left his mouth regret flashed over him.  
“Are you questing my authority?” Pettigrew squeaked out a small no as he tried to make himself smaller but the damage had been done. A streak of red flew from the Dark Lord’s wand over to Pettigrew who dropped to the ground screaming in pain for a few seconds. Feeling he made his point Voldemort ended the spell.   
“Then shut up. Once she has recovered we’ll have her drink some veritaserum. This meeting is done you may all leave except Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus.”


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

Slowly coming to after a much needed rest Arabella pulled the softy silky sheets around her as she lay comfortably in bed. “Wait a minute.” She paused in her movements. Her sheets were never this soft and silky. Upon opening her eyes she realized that this wasn’t her room. Across from were she was lying stood a set of ornately designed double doors. “Where in the world am I?”  
Her mind was hazy at first but the memories quickly came back to her. “No way. I can’t believe this is happening.”  
She began to move to sit up but a long hiss from behind made her freeze. Slowly turning her head Arabella came to see a very large snake lying along the other pillow looking at her. Letting out a rather loud screech she flew backwards barely catching herself before she fell off the edge. 

“If I’m in the Harry Potter world wouldn’t this be Nagini?” She looked over at the snake. It continued to stare at Arabella as it stuck out its forked tongue. Its scales were a dark green almost black. “Um, hi. I’m not sure if you can understand me but are you Nagini?” The snake made a short hiss in response. “Okay so I don’t have parseltongue but I'm going to assume that was a yes.” Arabella was about to say something else when the doors to the room opened to reveal Voldemort.  
“Well it seems that you are awake and I assume well rested?”  
“I’m good.” He glanced over to Nagini and hissed something at her. A slight look of surprise showed across his face at the answer he received. He said something else to her as the snake silently looked to Arabella before hissing a response. She slid off the bed over toward Voldemort and out the door.

“Well then come with me.” He said as he walked back towards the door. Getting up to follow him she came out of the room to a nicely decorated hallway. Moving pictures of the Malfoy family lined the hall. It was so surreal. They soon ended back in the room she had first appeared in. The Dark Lord went to sit down on his throne. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix stood off to the side.  
“Severus if you will.” In that instant the Potions professor appeared walking over to Arabella with the truth potion. “Now to determine whether or not you are telling the truth you’ll take veritaserum. Do you have any protest in doing so?”  
“No.”  
“Okay then.” With that Severus handed her the potion. The Dark Lord was being surprisingly humane at the moment. She thought the potion would have been shoved down her throat without question. Bringing the liquid to her lips she quickly downed the entire thing.  
“What is your name?”  
“Arabella Knight.”  
“And you come from a different world?”  
“Yes, in my world you are all part of a book series called Harry Potter.”  
“A book series about the boy-who-lived?”  
“Yep.”  
“Of course that boy would be the center of everything,” grumbled the potions professor.  
“Severus hush. What part do we play in this so called book?”  
“Well, you are the bad guys that fighting against the light for control over the wizarding world.”  
“Who wins in this story?”  
“Harry.” At that answer an annoyed look crossed his face.  
“Do you have magic?”  
“No. No one in my world has magic. Well no one that I know has magic. So I’m not sure as to how I got here.”  
“I admit that's very interesting. Severus you can give her the other potion now.”  
“Here this can end the effects of the veritaserum,” said Severus. Taking the other from him she drank that one.  
“So do you know how I can get back home?”  
“Unfortunately not. I can get Narcissa and Lucius to look into it but I’ve never heard of something like this before. So I’m not sure they’ll be able to obtain the information you need. For the meantime you can stay here in the Manor.”  
“Thanks.”  
Arabella let out a huff of air. What now? She had no way of getting home and nobody else in the room could help her. Thinking about how the plot line went in the series an idea came to her. Might as well make the most of it while she could.


	3. Make Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the start of Harry's fifth year.

“Hey Voldemort. Since I’m kind of stuck here for now I could help you with your plans in taking over the wizarding world.” The Dark Lord looked at her in puzzlement.  
“Why do you wish to help me?”  
“Not everyone allies with the good guys. Besides I don’t trust Dumbledore. I honestly feel like he is trying to take over the wizarding world so that he can rule. He’s just disguising his intentions by saying it’s for the greater good. Whenever someone says that the first thing that pops into my mind is that they are plotting something. The best way to remain unnoticed is for darkness to hide within the light. Compared to your intentions which for the most part are ironically visible.” Voldemort looked thoughtful as he thought about your response.  
“You are mostly certainly right. Most of the wizarding world sadly does not see it this way.”  
“They’re sheep what you’d expect?” Bellatrix snickered.  
“True, it’s not easy trying to gain supporters when you’re seen as the predator.”  
“Not to mention the way he treats Harry is just as odd. I mean what kind of person leaves a baby on a porch in the middle of the night during the winter. I’m sure he had a charm to keep him warm but that doesn’t make up for it. Anyone or some animal could have seen Harry and taken him. Not to mention all the abuse that Harry received from his relatives.” “What abuse?” asked Severus. His face was racked with confusion.  
“You really haven’t noticed? Especially concerning his small stature and demure tendencies at times.”  
“I didn’t think much of it,” replied Severus.  
“Well you do have a deep seated hatred for the boy’s father so I can see that partly being the reason for your selective blindness. Anyway for years Harry has essentially grown up as a house elf.” Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room except Voldemort, who quietly listened to everything.  
Arabella continued to talk. “Any scans done by Pomfrey should have shown malnourishment, healed bones that have broken, rashes, and any other injury that happened over time.”  
“Now that I think about it Severus we never did receive any of Draco’s health assessments over the years,” said Narcissa who was looking worried.  
Severus had a questioning look on his face as he talked. “A few weeks before Draco and Harry were supposed to arrive at school for their first year it was decided that medical scans were unnecessary unless there was an injury that happened while at school. At the beginning of the year with that many students interns from St. Mungo’s would have come to help with the assessments.”  
Arabella butted back in, “Now doesn’t that seem a little suspicious to you? Dumbledore decides to stop the assessments right before Harry shows up. I think not. Not to mention all the danger that he seems to constantly put the students in and more specifically Harry in for that matter. If he didn’t want anyone going up to the third floor where Cerberus was guarding the philosopher’s stone then it would have been better to not mention it at all. If you got a room full kids when you tell them not to do something you can expect that a few of them are going to do it anyway. Then how does a troll get into the castle? Like how does that happen? Doesn’t the school have wards that are tied to the headmaster to alert him if there is any danger? If so then he should have noticed it. Not to mention he sent all the kids to their rooms when they could’ve stayed at the tables. There’s only one door to that room. They could’ve barricaded it. It’s better to keep everyone one together then to separate. By walking back to the rooms this allows Harry and Ron to sneak off. Granted it was for the best given that Hermione was in the bathroom. In all I just can’t trust Dumbledore.” Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus blanched at Arabella’s words. The only change in Voldemort was indicated by the fury in his eyes. He began to speak.   
“I can see why you do not trust the old man. Dumbledore is a formidable foe that needs to be defeated. Severus and Bellatrix I want you to go a retrieve Potter from his relatives.”  
“My Lord, there are blood wards around the Dursley’s home that will go off if we go near,” said Severus.  
“You don’t have to worry about the wards. The one put in place by Lily needs love to keep it going and I am for certain that one barely lasted a month after Harry was left on the porch. As for the others a small sudden surge of magic should destroy the others,” said Arabella and with that Bellatrix and Severus disappeared out of the room.


End file.
